


When the Snow Falls

by Deviant_Mai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Hank Anderson (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Hank is a Good Dad, How Do I Tag, Rewriting the rooftop scene, Supportive Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Mai/pseuds/Deviant_Mai
Summary: He was on his way to finish off the Deviant leader. He knew what he had to do. Yet Connor could not remember what happened when he and Markus had encountered each other in Jericho, nor what followed after. He only knew he had been killed, his memories transported into a new RK800 model. Most of his memories. As he prepares to follow through with his final orders, he get's a visit from someone he didn't think he would see.





	When the Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if it's a bit bad. I was really disappointed that there was only one chance for Connor to become deviant but I had this idea that was somewhat like if Kara's memory got erased in Zlatko's house. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

When that door opened, Connor knew what he had to do. More so, when he had broken protocol back at the police station by not only breaking into the evidence room but the entire situation in Jericho. Something in his head told him that this wasn’t right, that there was some piece of information he was missing. Yet he couldn’t put his finger on it. As he opened the door and the icy winds blew in his face, his mind went back to what happened in Jericho. Or at least, what he could remember. 

Hank had aided him in distracting Perkins. He had fought with Gavin after succeeding in finding Jericho’s location, even quickly subduing the man with ease. The slight satisfaction he felt as Gavin got to feel the karma from the cruelty he had shown in their past interactions..well, he had smiled slightly at the memory. But that’s when things get hazy. People’s memories do tend to get foggy, especially when things get hectic as it had on that boat. But Connor was no human. He was inherently designed to retain information, especially if that information could drive his investigation. While dying would have certainly put a damper on things, usually those key points are what Cyberlife prioritized. He was certain that there was no reason that he was struggling with this. Machines don’t get confused.

As Connor reached the edge of the tall building, he glanced down. Only four stories up. It gave him a good leverage of the scene in the distance. He rested his hands on the old rusty railing, focusing on the ground below. Memories of Daniel cursing his existence before both fell to their deaths cause Connor to step back. His grip tightened on the briefcase he held. Machines don’t feel fear.  
He looked ahead in the distance, knowing the deviant leader stood near. He assembled the sniper rifle, knowing exactly what needed to be done. Kill the Deviant leader, Markus. Complete your mission. Connor’s thoughts trailed back to the deviant leader. He had met him in Jericho but his words were inaudible, as if the memories themselves were corrupted. He recalled the calm and somewhat kind way Markus spoke to him. He felt his hands loosen on the gun. He felt a single thought, the only thing run through his head.

Yet he lost his grip on the memory once again.

He brought the scope to his eye, searching for Markus in the crowd of deviants. The once peaceful protesters were preparing to attack the camps, hoping to save their captured comrades who were being slaughtered. Logistically, the chance of sacrificing their lives for the already doomed androids was a waste and would only raise the casualties. While Connor thought of this, he became aware of how’d he had been thinking of the androids’ deaths. Androids weren’t alive, they couldn’t have “casualties”. 

^^Software Instability^^

Connor spotted the back of Markus’ head and slammed the clip into the gun, a bit harsher then he intended. He felt something twisting in him and his vision on Markus was shaky. But he was a machine designated to complete this task. He calmed himself as the snow continued to fall. Every sensor was focused on this- the moment that would end this feeble- this fake revolution. He was so focused, he didn’t hear the metallic sound of the door opening or the crunching of snow that followed. Didn’t hear that sound get closer and closer until he heard the voice behind him.  
“You shouldn’t do this, Connor”

The pit returned and memories flooded back. Jimmy’s bar, Carlos Ortiz investigation, being defended against Gavin..the feeling of not being alone, of being part of something. Being with someone who saw him as more than-...no. He was a machine. Both of the two had been paired under Cyberlife’s jurisdiction, their relationship was only because of their jobs. There was nothing. Connor hardly looked up from the gun when he called back, “Keep out of this, Lieutenant. This is none of your business” From his experience with the older man, part of Connor knew that would hardly convince him. 

“You’re going to kill a man who wants to be free, that is my business.”, Hank replied calmly. It partially soothed Connor but the accusation made his jaw clench. He saw the software instability warnings on the side of his vision but he blinked them away.  
“It’s not a man,” he responded in a monotonous tone. “It’s a machine”

He couldn’t turn back and look at Hank. He couldn’t bare to see the disappointment in his eyes. 

“That’s what I had thought for a long time but I was wrong,” Hank sighed, oddly calm despite Connor holding the loaded rifle. Connor wondered if Hank knew the effect his words had on him, how it made the struggle his mind was already dealing with even worse. 

“Their blood may be a different color then mine, Connor, but they are alive. You are all alive.”

Connor glared over his shoulder. He was certain Hank knew what he was doing. But Hank didn’t know what it felt like. He could feel Amanda’s hands on his shoulders, brushing against him, reminding him of what he was. His thoughts were just codes designed to feel complex. They did not matter. But Hank still looked hopeful, looking at Connor as if he was a child being scolded for making a small mistake. A mistake that could be forgiven.

“I have a mission to accomplish, Hank.” Connor reminded him. “It’s best if you stay out of this”

He didn’t get a response. While Connor went back to the sniper rifle he felt his frustration slowly coming forth. Hank, of all people, should understand. 

“Deviants are a threat, Hank. It’s why we are on the brink of a full blown Civil War”

“We’re in this mess because we didn’t listen to deviants!” Hank replied angrily. “Humanity never learns from its mistakes, Connor! This time it can be different..”

Hank had a point. Connor could recite the entirety of the countries history and knew exactly where things repeated. He knew where the flaws were. But to change the tide of this was not his call to make. It would never be his call to make.  
There’s was the sound of rustling fabric and a click sound. Connor knew Hank had drawn his pistol, aiming it hesitantly at Connor. Yet his voice was firm when he demanded Connor to move away from the ledge. Connor stood, turned and looked defiantly at Hank. It was all a facade, the deviant hunter attempting to feign any sort of confidence in his actions. Connor looked at Hank before shifting his eyes down.

“I know about your son, Lieutenant. It wasn’t your fault that your car skidded on that ice. The emergency surgery didn’t save him..because no human was around to operate. So an android had to do it,” Connor looked directly at Hank “Those androids killed your son and now you want to protect them?”

He knew he could have landed deeper blows on Hank, that the man was already emotionally damaged and wouldn’t be able to handle Connor tearing into his insecurities. But Connor couldn’t bring himself to say what he was supposed to. Hank shifted his weight slightly, straightening his posture.

“Cole died because the doctor was too high on red ice to operate”, Hank snarled. “I blamed the easiest target because it was easy. It was this fucked up world where people can only find comfort in a fist full of powder”

Connor felt trapped. He knew what had to be done, that Hank would not be stepping out of the way anytime soon. He saw that same bitter acceptance in his friend’s eyes. Connor only took one step before a bullet pierced his shoulder. Connor began to run at Hank, throwing the sniper rifle to knock Hank back a bit. He knew Hank was weaker than he was, he knew wrestling the gun out of his hand would be easy but it wasn’t. He wasn’t just fighting his partner, he was fighting the flood of memories the two had created over the past months. 

He dodged Hank’s punches with ease, redirecting the force to disorient him. When Connor threw Hank into the air conditioner, he hoped that would’ve been the end of it. But the fight continued. Punches landed on Hank that made Connor wince each time. Especially since he could practically feel Hank’s hesitation. He knew he was forcing Hank’s hand in this conflict. Neither of them wanted this.

Connor grabbed Hank by his collar, holding him over the edge of the tall building. He could only stare at the man. Hank hardly fought to regain control, allowing himself to be held over the edge. Connor’s vision became filled with glitches and tears. It filtered between moments of the present and Jericho. He was back on the boat, Markus speaking to him not as an enemy..but as a friend. In the same way Hank was looking at him now, this faint glimmer of hope. The hope of saving Connor from the chains Cyberlife put around him and around other androids just like him. 

“Moment of truth Connor,” Hank grimaced slightly, glancing down the high distance. “Are you human..or just a machine?”

His lip trembled and words just wouldn’t form. He could feel Amanda’s nails digging into his shoulders, demanding him to get back to what mattered- killing Markus. But staring at Hank, feeling that familiar tug at some part of him. Memories flooded back. He remembered Markus convincing him, making him realize that he was alive. He remembered aiding other androids escape. He remembered the multiple bullets going through each part of his body as he saved Markus, allowing the deviant leader to explode Jericho. He remembered the kindness Markus had shown as he attempted to drag Connor down the corridors despite what the other leaders had said. He remembered telling Markus to go on without him, to save the others. He remembered the fear he felt as the boat began to rumble, the fear of dying and not being brought back driving him almost to tears. Despite what he had told Markus before he had left, he remembered begging for someone to save him. He remembered his cries being lost in the sounds of explosions.  
Connor brought Hank back over the edge, allowing him to stand. Hank kneeled over against the unbroken railings that hadn’t fallen over the edge. Connor reeled back a bit, looking horrified. He knew he would be decommissioned for this, the RK800 line being ended due to this. Deviancy can spread between models..Connor would die again. He couldn’t, no this couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be a deviant. He shouldn’t feel this fear. 

He felt two arms wrap around him, pulling him into a hug. Hank had a slight smile as he held Connor close to him, still breathing a bit heavily. The fear went as soon as it came. He fell to his knees, taking Hank with him, and clung onto the older man as if his life depended on it. He was alive and Hank made him remember it..before someone innocent had to suffer. Hank rubbed his back as Connor closed his eyes.  
“I’m here, son. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
